Oliver vs the OTP
by Sophie6
Summary: Oliver thought about it for a minute. "So if we were in a TV show, and people…shipped us, we would be what…Olicity?"


**Just a silly oneshot inspired by the craziness that was Tumblr Wednesday a few hours before the episode :)**

* * *

"Felicity, I need…"

"Shhh."

Oliver stopped just down the stairs leading to the foundry, startled by the blonde's unusual dismissal.

She was watching something on her computer screen. Two ridiculously good-looking people were busy fighting before the scene stopped and a deep voice said 'The Dark Hunter returns tomorrow on the CW, 8/7 central'.

"Did you just shush me?"

"Yeah, sorry. But this was really important. If I didn't watch it I think I would have died."

He rolled his eyes. "That's kind of overly dramatic, isn't it?"

"But it is ! I mean, it's obvious that they are going to kiss, and I would love that but I don't want it now. It's too early !"

"Kissing? Sounds like they were fighting to me," Oliver replied, all the while wondering _why am I getting involved in this conversation?_

"Yes, but no, but you don't understand. The fighting and yelling is great, it cranks up the UST. Urgh, I have so many feelings right now!"

Oliver knew better than to ask what UST was. However, his interest was piqued. He knew Felicity was passionate about a lot of things – notably her babies, aka her computers and tablet – but this was something new.

He sat down in the chair next to her.

"Is it a new show? What is it?"

She gave him a dazzling smile. "So glad you asked. It's about a guy who's a doctor by day but at night he fights evil creatures, like demons, vampire, etc. Nobody knows that they exist beside him so he's very lonely and starts getting tired of this double life. Then he meets this girl – she's a cop, and when she was a teenager her parents were murdered by demons. Of course nobody believed her and she even went to a mental institution for some time, even though she was not crazy. When she got out she vowed to track the demons that killed her family. She and the guy become friends and are also obviously attracted to each other, But they want to focus on their mission so they don't act on it. Also, he can be kind of a jerk to her sometime, but she always stands up to him and doesn't take his crap. She's my favorite character on TV right now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really ? I thought it was the girl with the white hair and the dragons?"

"Oh, I still love her. But Allison is really special. And their chemistry is insane. I mean, Tumblr almost exploded with that sneak peek."

"Tumblr?"

"It's a blog. You can post and reblog everything you want with people who share the same interest, and nobody judges you. It's the best thing ever."

She turned back to her computer and opened another page. "Oh look ! We made 'Jullison returns tomorrow' a worldwide trend!"

She might have well spoken Klingon considering the look he gave her but before she could explain he asked, "What's Jullison?"

"It's the contraction of their names, Justin and Allison. When you ship two characters – meaning you want them to become a couple – you mash their names together."

Oliver thought about it for a minute. "So if we were in a TV show, and people…shipped us, we would be what…Olicity?"

She smiled. "Yes ! I love that name. But they wouldn't necessarily ship us, they could ship you & Diggle."

His lips twisted. "Oliggle?"

This time she laughed heartily, and his smile widened. It didn't matter how ridiculous their conversation was, if he made Felicity Smoak laugh it was a good day in his book.

"Oh wait. I'll tell Scott about the trend on his Facebook page."

"Who's Scott?"

"Scott Grainger. The main actor. That's him," she showed Oliver the picture displayed on her screen. "Isn't he dreamy?"she sighed.

Oliver grunted a non-committal response. He could think of a lot of colorful epithets to describe the guy, but 'dreamy' was not one of them.

"Oh, someone beat me to it. And he answered already ! So jealous," she muttered.

"When do you have the time to watch all this stuff? You already work a good 12 hours a day with me."

She tilted her head, smiling. "Is this your way of saying that you're enslaving me?" And then she cringed because it didn't came out exactly like she intended to. Fortunately he didn't pick up.

"No, that's my way of worrying about you getting any sleep."

"Oh, I sleep. And I eat. But yeah, between QC, the Arrow thing, Tumblr and my shows I don't exactly have a life anymore."

He was about to voice what was probably going to be an apology, considering his suddenly contrite face, but she put a hand on his tight, giving him a mischievous smile.

"And I regret nothing."


End file.
